No Doubts Allowed
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She would not give him the chance to have any doubts. Follow-up to 2x24 'Winston's Birthday'. COMPLETE


**For Sam and Katie. I hope you like it! **

**Oh, and please do me a favor and just forget that Jess' dad is actually sleeping on the floor between their rooms. I'm too lazy to find a way around him being there. So let's just say he vanished into thin air, okay? ;-)**

* * *

Would they ever get not interrupted by Schmidt?

She would have liked to shove them both back out of the door but then Winston showed up and since they'd all forgotten about his birthday, they needed to at least celebrate now. But Jess shot sideway glances to Nick almost every minute, trying to decipher his facial expressions, trying to read him.

She knew she couldn't just walk over to him and hug him or even just squeeze his hand to reassure him. The others didn't know yet that their relationship had changed and this was not the time to tell them about it.

But she couldn't stay completely away from him. Their fingers brushed ever so often when they passed the bottle of wine between each other, every time she pressed her lips against the opening she thought of his mouth being on it just seconds ago and knowing that it actually seemed kind of creepy to get aroused by only thinking about him having his mouth all over the bottle she still couldn't help the jolt that ran through her body as she imagined his mouth being on hers.

The anticipation was rising in her, with every glance, with every brush her body went even more on high alert. She could see that he also felt it. His eyes darkened almost imperceptible, his body stiffened every time she brushed her fingers over his and as the night progressed she got more and more reckless until at the end she stood directly in front of him, her back turned to him. Closing the gap, she leaned into him and she could hear him taking in a sharp breath, felt his hand coming around her waist. Turning around, she got up on her tiptoes, hoping that no one would notice how close they actually stood together and brushing her lips over his ear she whispered. "I want you. I want you so bad."

She could see the desire flashing over his eyes, could feel his fingers slipping under her robe and brushing over her skin, his thumb drawing lazy circles over her stomach and she shivered, pressing her body against his for just a few seconds, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent and she almost couldn't keep herself from lifting her hands and just pulling his head down to her to seal his lips with hers. Damn the others! She couldn't care less right now.

But then he pushed her away gently, his eyes telling her silently 'Not here. Not now.' and she nodded slightly, stepping away from him, her whole body aching, yearning for his touch.

Thirty minutes later the celebration finally came to an end and Jess let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have made it any longer. Schmidt and Elizabeth disappeared in Schmidt's room, Winston in his and they were left standing in front of their rooms, staring silently at each other, the tension thickening from second to second.

And then they both closed the gap simultaneously, their mouths crashing together, the kiss being full of desperation and almost violent. He pulled her into his body, his mouth taking hers hungrily, a groan rumpling through his chest as she pushed her hips forward, a hiss escaping her as she felt his length pressing hard into her stomach.

Pushing herself away from his body, her chest heaving with ragged breaths she looked up at him and said hoarsely. "Just wait a second. I just ..."

Nick stared after her, not comprehending how she could turn away from him now, leaving him all high and dry, his whole body throbbing with desire. But then her words reached his brain and he realized that she didn't go to her room to sleep but to get something.

A minute later she emerged out of her room, her wedding clothes thrown over one shoulder while she clutched a small bag against her body and as he raised his eyebrows in question, she gave him a dazzling smile before she answered his silent question. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until every shred of doubt is erased."

They hardly made it into his room before their clothes came off. Last night had been hot and desperate, there hadn't been much time for foreplay because they both needed each other too much. But tonight he took his time, exploring her body, caressing every inch of it with his mouth and hands and as he finally entered her it was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever experienced.

Afterwards he just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him until her body was firmly pressed against his chest and intertwining his fingers with hers he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~N&J~

The next morning Jess woke up slowly, a grin spreading out on her face as she realized that she'd apparently used Nick's chest as a pillow for the night. Staring out of the window, she just stayed right where she was, listening to his heart beating steadily under her ear, enjoying the silent moment, feeling ridiculously happy to wake up in his arms.

Stretching out her hand, she let one finger trail along his arm, up and down, and her mouth tilted up into another smile as his gruff voice reached her ear. "We don't have time for this."

Leaning back, she met his eyes, still heavy from sleep, a deep shadow covering his cheeks. "Good morning to you, too."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fantastic." Jess replied, leaning up to press her lips against his scruff and tilting his head he met her mouth to press a soft kiss against her lips.

"We need to get ready, Jess." Nick mumbled, letting his fingers trail along her spine, making her shiver.

"I know." Jess sighed and slipped out of his arms. She knew if she would stay in bed a second longer she wouldn't get out of it any time soon. "I'll go take a shower."

~N&J~

She was getting ready as the door opened and he stepped into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet from his shower and her mouth went dry. She'd apparently made an inhuman sound since his head whipped around to her and his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"We don't have time for this." Nick said firmly, repeating his words from earlier.

"I can't help it." Jess whispered, her eyes trailing up and down his naked chest, stopping at his obvious arousal. "I just want to rip that towel away and have my way with you again."

"Jess! Please stop!"

"Fine." Jess sighed and turned around. She couldn't look at him. If she would keep looking at him she wouldn't be able to get dressed. But after a few minutes she just couldn't stop herself from turning around and watching him.

He'd just shrugged his shirt on as he felt her fingers slipping under it, skimming over his hips and he suppressed a groan as her hands roamed over his chest. "Jess, we can't ..."

"We so can." Jess interrupted him, one of her hands trailing down his stomach and slipping into his boxer briefs, her fingers tightening around him. "I need you, Nick. Now."

"Okay." Nick replied hoarsely. "But we have to be fast."

"Fast it is."

They took off their clothes in record time, falling onto the bed, their mouths fused together as she opened her legs for him. Watching him getting ready had already aroused her so much that she almost came as he pushed roughly into her and a moan escaped her as he changed the angle of his thrusts to push even deeper into her.

"Oh my God." Jess groaned, her head falling back against the pillow as the first quivers of her orgasm raced through her body after only a few deep thrusts. "Oh my God, Nick!"

It was probably the fastest orgasm she'd ever had because it couldn't have been longer than a minute before the release rushed through her and her walls tightened around him, squeezing him hard, taking him with her as she tumbled over the edge.

As he rolled down from her and stood up their eyes met and both stared at each other, surprised how it was possible to have such an earth-shattering orgasm since the sex had just been urgent and hasty.

"Okay." Jess said quietly before a chuckle slipped over her lips. "That was fun."

"You can say that again." Nick grinned, stretching his hand out to pull her up. "But now we really have to get ready."

They got ready in silence, looking at each other every few seconds with matching silly grins on their faces. As Nick threw the tie around his neck Jess stepped towards him, pulling his hands away. Nick looked at her surprised but she just shot him a small smile as her fingers worked on his tie, tying the knot. The domestic nature of her action made his throat close up, his hands reaching for her, his fingers closing around her waist. He already wanted her again and he wondered if there would ever be a time when he didn't want her every second of every day. He wondered if this indescribable need would get any less urgent any time soon.

"You look very handsome, Mr. Miller." Jess said softly, brushing her fingers along his tie.

"You are a beautiful woman, Mrs. Day." Nick replied, lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

"Ready?" Jess asked, leaning her head into his touch for a second before she stepped away.

"Ready."

"Then let's go." Jess said, turning around and walking to the door. When he didn't follow her immediately, she threw him a curious look. "What's wrong?"

"Aehmm, I just need a few minutes. Just go ahead."

"What?" Jess furrowed her brows, wondering if the doubts had returned but then she saw him shifting uncomfortably and her eyes fell on his mid-section and she couldn't help the big smile that spread out on her face. "Oh! I see."

"Get out of here, Jess." Nick growled. "I'll never be able to leave this room if you keep looking at me like that."

"How do I look at you?"

"As if you want to rip the clothes off my body."

"Well, I do want to rip the clothes off your body. It's probably all I'm going to think about the whole day. I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep my hands off you, Nick." A flash of surprise crossed her eyes and she added softly. "What's wrong with us? Why do I want you so much?"

"If it's any consolation … I want you as much as you want me."

"I'll … I'll be outside."

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Oh, and Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I love waking up in your arms."

The door closed behind her quietly and Nick whispered into the room. "I love waking up beside you, too."

He would not screw this up. He would prove her dad wrong. He was good enough for Jess. Because he had to be. He wanted to wake up with her in his bed every morning. He wanted to make love to her every night. He just wanted her by his side all the time. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was not willing to give her up.


End file.
